Curatio
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Curatio", de ivyandtwine. "Había intentado suprimir sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo… ¿por qué volvían ahora? Un sonoro golpe en su puerta la saca de sus pensamientos y le hace soltar un gruñido. Sabe que es él, porque ¿quién más podría ser?" Historia en tres partes, situada en la tercera temporada.
1. Capítulo 1

**Historia original: "Curatio", de ivyandtwine**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Duele.

Su brazo derecho está roto, envuelto en una escayola que le llega hasta por encima del codo, y tiene un esguince en la muñeca izquierda, que también está firmemente vendada. Le duele todo el cuerpo. Un profundo corte le surca la frente, y los hematomas le cubren el torso, las caderas, las piernas… Sus costillas están especialmente resentidas, y el pesado yeso apoyado contra ellas no ayuda. Incluso el respirar le provoca dolores punzantes en los costados.

No puede creerse que su maldito brazo esté _roto_.

Esa misma mañana había estado dando caza a un sospechoso. Él había salido corriendo de su apartamento y por lo tanto, ella también. Con lo que Kate no había contado era con Castle viniendo desde otra dirección, llegando tarde debido a una conversación telefónica con Alexis, y dando un susto al sospechoso justo delante de un largo tramo de escaleras. El fugitivo había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era empujar a Kate hacia los escalones. Y ella había caído. De forma espectacular.

Por lo visto se había desmayado al golpearse la cabeza, porque lo siguiente que recuerda es despertarse en el hospital, con el cuerpo dolorido y un dedo de Castle alrededor de uno de los suyos— él no había querido hacerle daño al cogerle la mano entera. El remordimiento estaba plasmado en su cara y en cuanto él vio que se despertaba, había comenzado a disculparse.

Ella le había asegurado que él no había sido el responsable, con su propio corazón doliéndole al ver su culpa. Aunque Kate sabe que no había funcionado, que él seguirá reprochándoselo a sí mismo, porque si se dieran la vuelta las tornas, ella se sentiría igual.

Kate le había forzado a irse a casa, desistiendo a discutir con él tras prometerle que estaba bien. Está más preocupada por el tiempo de baja que causarán las lesiones que por las heridas en sí mismas.

Además, todavía está enfadada con él por el verano, por _Gina_ , y sabe que probablemente no debería, pero todavía escuece. Su corazón todavía se contrae cada vez que se menciona el nombre de su novia. Ella intentó superar sus sentimientos hacia Castle, e incluso tuvo una cita con un guapo doctor, pero no fue más allá de eso. No podía dejar de compararlo con Castle; no podía impedir que su estúpida mente se preguntara cómo habría sido tener la misma cita con el escritor.

Así que le aceptó cuando volvió, y ahora se pregunta si fue buena idea –la forma en que él la había mirado y tocado en el hospital había hecho que su cabeza diera vueltas y su corazón se derritiera. Había intentado suprimir sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo… ¿por qué volvían ahora?

Un sonoro golpe en su puerta la saca de sus pensamientos y le hace soltar un gruñido. Sabe que es él, porque ¿quién más podría ser?

Lanie había vuelto a casa con Kate, diciendo que cuidaría de ella durante la noche –tiene una contusión y se supone que no debería estar sola. Pero luego Lanie había tenido que irse a trabajar al recibir una llamada de su departamento. Kate le había asegurado que estaría bien, pero ahora está muy segura de que su amiga tiene algo que ver con el escritor aporreando su puerta.

– Espera – grita Kate, sabiendo que le costará esfuerzo levantarse, con todos los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo protestando con el movimiento.

Camina hasta la puerta, su pulsante dolor de cabeza nublándole la vista. No, no se siente bien en absoluto. Extendiendo un brazo, rápidamente quita el pestillo, sin siquiera molestarse en abrir la puerta del todo, y se desliza todo lo rápido que puede de nuevo hacia el sofá.

El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose le señala la entrada de Castle tras ella, pero no da muestras de saber que él está ahí hasta que se desploma de nuevo en los cojines. Cierra los ojos durante un breve instante; su mano estrujando su frente, como si eso fuera a hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Siente cómo el sillón se hunde a su lado, y parpadea para fijar la vista en Castle, que tiene aspecto de estar muy preocupado.

Sostiene un ramo gigante de flores en su mano; los colores rosa, amarillo y naranja resaltan en la oscuridad del apartamento, y Kate se distrae momentáneamente de su dolor mientras estudia el arreglo floral, con el corazón chispeando ante el gesto.

Castle deja las flores sobre la mesa de café y se dedica a estudiar a Kate, fijando la mirada en cada una de sus heridas, como si estuviera deseando que se hubieran curado en las escasas horas desde que la había visto por última vez.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta. Su tono es ligero, pero líneas de preocupación surcan su frente. Ella siente el deseo de hacerlas desaparecer con una caricia.

– Estoy bien. Moverme no es lo más agradable ahora mismo… - responde ella, tratando de sonreír, aunque más bien parece una mueca.

– Y vas y le dices a Lanie que estarías bien tú sola – le recrimina él.

– Lo habría estado. Lanie no debería haberte llamado. No hacía falta que vinieras, Castle.

– Kate, necesitas que alguien te ayude. Tienes una contusión. ¿Y si te desmayas?

Ella ve cómo le tiembla la mano, como si quisiera tocarla, consolarla, pero al final se reprime. Kate casi desearía que no lo hiciera.

– Estaré bien, Castle – le repite, aunque se suaviza al ver la culpa todavía presente en las facciones del escritor. – Pero gracias por las flores.

– Es lo menos que podía hacer, considerando que ha sido mi culpa que estés en este estado – murmura él.

 _Castle, no._

Ella extiende su mano medio sana y le roza la rodilla. ¿Hacen esto ahora? ¿Consolarse mutuamente a través de roces y caricias?

– Castle, ya te lo he dicho. No es culpa tuya. No eres tú el que me ha empujado por las escaleras.

– Pero…

– Castle – le interrumpe ella, clavándole las uñas en la pierna. Está convencida de que el gesto le produce más dolor a ella que a él. – Ya vale, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – suspira él.

– Si quieres ser de utilidad, puedes traerme un vaso de agua y las pastillas para el dolor.

Él se levanta de un salto, la sonrisa volviendo a su cara, y se apresura a traerle la medicina.

Kate intenta incorporarse, pero se le olvida que no puede apoyar peso en su muñeca hasta que nota el dolor trepándole como llamaradas por los huesos. _Argghh,_ no puede hacer absolutamente nada con los dos brazos inmóviles.

Estará bien (o medio bien) después de que se le cure la muñeca izquierda, pero todavía duele moverla, y claramente no debe aplicar ninguna presión a la articulación. La escayola en su brazo derecho convierte cada movimiento en algo pesado, haciendo que las tareas más simples requieran mucho más esfuerzo del habitual, incrementando la tensión en sus doloridos músculos. Ella respira hondo para soportar el dolor, y dirige su atención hacia Castle al verle caminando hacia ella.

Él se sienta en el sofá al lado de sus rodillas, su cadera irradiando calor desde el punto en el que roza la pierna de Kate. Castle le alcanza las pastillas y ella se las mete en la boca, extendiendo de nuevo el brazo para coger el vaso y, oh… él le ha traído una pajita para que no tenga que sostenerlo. Ella sonríe, agradecida, y se inclina hacia delante para sorber el agua y tragar las píldoras. Ahora está más cerca de él, ya que los dos se han inclinado hacia el otro en el proceso. Está tan cerca que puede estudiar los detalles de su cara, sus ojos, sus labios. Es demasiado, así que traga tan rápido como puede y se reclina de nuevo, usando más fuerza de la necesaria para tumbarse contra los cojines.

Ese simple movimiento es suficiente para sacudirle la cabeza y los brazos. La escayola rebota contra sus costillas y su cuerpo entero parece vibrar del dolor. Un ligero gemido escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlo y ella cierra con fuerza los ojos. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de doler tanto? A su lado, puede sentir cómo Castle se acerca más a ella, y de repente nota el peso y el calor de su mano sobre su hombro.

Esto de tocarse va a seguir pasando, por lo visto.

Sea como sea, es una sensación agradable, que le ayuda a volver a la tierra, dándole algo en lo que concentrarse en lugar del enorme tambor resonando en el interior de su cráneo.

– ¿Estás bien?

Él suena tan preocupado…

Ella emite un sonido de afirmación, decidida a mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que su cabeza se calme un poco.

– Sí. Es solo que… duele – susurra, con las mandíbulas firmemente cerradas.

Casi se sobresalta cuando él levanta la mano y le pasa suavemente los dedos por la frente, recorriendo la línea de su pelo. El corazón de Kate palpita con fuerza, a juego con su cabeza, y ella tiene que reprimir el impulso de suspirar mientras él repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Le parece que él está murmurando algo, aunque no está prestándole demasiada atención. Aun así, capta las palabras _lo siento_ y _todo irá bien_ y siente la urgencia de llorar ante su muestra de cariño. Podría decirle que parara. _Debería_ decírselo, pero le gusta tanto la sensación… Incluso puede notar cómo el dolor empieza a disiparse al tiempo que ella se relaja con las caricias de Castle. Su cuerpo está en conflicto; brotes de electricidad contrastan con suaves olas de tranquilidad. Malditos sean él y sus manos, su roce. Se supone que no debería afectarle tanto.

Finalmente, decide ignorar la batalla cabeza-corazón, y en su lugar se centra en el roce de sus dedos mientras le peinan cariñosamente el pelo. Su mente se nubla, y ella se deja acunar por el movimiento de su mano.


	2. Capítulo 2

_N/T: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. No he tenido tiempo de responder a ninguno, pero que sepáis que son muy bien recibidos :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

El delicioso olor de la comida china la despierta. Todavía está dolorida, pero menos que antes, gracias a los efectos de la medicina… y de Castle. Todavía puede sentir el fantasma de sus dedos por su pelo, el delicado roce ayudándola a dormir.

Se levanta despacio, tratando de evitar movimientos bruscos por su contusión, y mira alrededor hasta que lo encuentra en su cocina sirviendo la comida para ambos.

– Eh, estás despierta – dice él una vez que la ve, y le sonríe mientras ella se levanta poco a poco y camina hacia la cocina. Le duele, y su cuerpo está agarrotado por la siesta, pero aprieta los dientes y sigue adelante. – ¿Qué tal va el dolor?

– Algo mejor. El brazo es lo que más me duele, pero menos que antes. La medicina está funcionando – responde ella, sentándose en un taburete para observarle moverse por su cocina con agilidad. – La comida huele muy bien.

– No estaba seguro de si te apetecería comer, pero he pensado que podría pedir algo por si acaso.

– A ver qué tal me sienta. No debería tener problemas con la digestión. Me va a resultar más complicado llevármela a la boca. – Ella indica sus dos extremidades heridas con una mirada de resignación.

– Oh. Claro. – Él hace una pausa, pensando. – Bueno… Yo podría…

– Ni se te ocurra pensar en darme de comer, Castle – le dice ella entrecerrando los ojos, y él le devuelve la mirada, casi avergonzado.

– Vale. Pero luego no te quejes cuando tengas problemas para comer con la mano izquierda.

Ella sonríe triunfalmente. Ahora solo le queda descubrir cómo puede hacer esto sin su ayuda.

Comen en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo; Castle sentado a su derecha. Kate puede sentir cómo le cuesta trabajo no ayudarla mientras ella se esfuerza durante la cena. Su mano izquierda es más disfuncional de lo que pensaba, y la suma de la hinchazón de su muñeca no le ayuda. Apenas puede girarla. Tiene que mantenerla recta y levantar todo su brazo para acercarse el tenedor a la boca. Le puede su tozudez; no piensa pedir ayuda en ningún momento. Se las apaña para tragar aproximadamente un tercio de su comida, pero el hambre se evapora rápidamente al tiempo que el dolor y la incomodidad empiezan a abrirse paso por sus huesos.

Coloca el plato en la mesa de café con un suspiro y se vuelve a acomodar en el sofá. Odia estar tan dolorida, odia estar incapacitada, sentirse débil. Siempre le ha costado pedir ayuda, depender de alguien.

 _Dependes de Castle._

La incertidumbre se apodera de su estómago, porque sí que llegó a depender de Castle, era su compañera. Y luego él se marchó. Pero ella le dejó volver, porque le _gusta_ depender de él, le gusta tenerle como apoyo. Aprieta los dientes, frustrada con sus propios sentimientos, queriendo a Castle en su vida pero todavía dudando de él, enfadada con él. Un enfado que probablemente no está ni siquiera completamente justificado, porque ella estaba con Demming, y él no sabía que habían roto. Pero ella no puede evitar que le duela, porque estuvieron muy cerca, y las expectativas y la ilusión por el fin de semana en los Hamptons todavía le crepitan por las venas si piensa demasiado en ello.

Pero él está aquí ahora, y no tiene por qué quedarse. Está aquí cuidándola y mimándola, y eso tiene que significar algo.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? – le pregunta Castle, y ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que la ha estado observando durante su debate mental. Su cara se calienta y gira su cuerpo entero hacia él, amoldando las rodillas a los cojines mientras se acurruca en el sofá.

– Eh… nada. Es que estoy frustrada por las limitaciones que tendré en el trabajo las próximas seis semanas – miente ella, frunciendo los labios.

– Ah, bueno… no te preocupes, también podemos atrapar asesinos desde la comisaría. Conseguiremos todas las pruebas, descubriremos al culpable, y después Ryan y Espo harán todo el trabajo sucio – bromea él. Está intentando hacerla sonreír, y funciona. Los ojos de Kate se iluminan mientras sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

– ¿Vendrás a trabajar conmigo incluso si solo puedo hacer las tareas más aburridas? – pregunta ella, suprimiendo una mueca al oír lo desesperada que suena.

– Por supuesto, Detective. Eres mi musa, después de todo – sonríe él, aunque sus ojos permanecen serios y sinceros.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco ante el término, pero se ríe suavemente; su corazón aligerándose con sus palabras. Él no va a dejarla.

Sus labios todavía están curvados mientras observa cómo él termina su cena, estudiando su cara y sus movimientos como tantas veces ha hecho él. Castle no deja de dirigir sus ojos hacia un lado, observándola observándole, y ella probablemente debería apartar la mirada, pero no puede. El contacto visual es intenso, y se muerde el labio, culpando a los medicamentos para el dolor por lo _obvia_ que está siendo en este momento.

Quiere decir algo, _gracias_ , o _por favor no me dejes otra vez_ , pero no tiene el coraje para ello, así que se contenta con esto, esperando que sus ojos transmitan el mensaje.

Él termina su cena, coloca su plato junto al de ella, y se gira para mirarla, imitando su posición. La pantorrilla de Castle roza sus pies, y ella mueve los dedos de los pies hasta que hacen contacto por completo. El pequeño punto de unión hace que su corazón se desborde, así que deja allí sus pies, saboreando el extraño calor que extrae de la conexión. Los ojos de Castle se vuelven serios, y coloca su mano sobre el tobillo de ella, acariciándole el hueso con el pulgar en un continuo movimiento circular. Kate sabe que no lo hace con intención romántica, sino para tranquilizarla, para consolarla. Y lo consigue. Pero incluso el más ligero roce hace que su cuerpo parezca vibrar, como si su mano condujera la electricidad hasta ella. Es ridículo lo afectada que está; necesita que pare antes de arder.

– ¿Castle?

– ¿Sí?

– Esto… mi venda. Necesito… eh, cambiarla – explica ella, señalando hacia la herida en su cabeza. – Lo haría yo misma, pero…

– No digas más, Beckett. Estoy feliz de ayudarte. Es por lo que estoy aquí.

Él se pone en pie y ella le sigue. Le cuesta levantarse, como siempre, incapaz de usar los brazos. Las costillas y caderas todavía le duelen con cada movimiento. Kate ve el dolor en los ojos de su compañero mientras la observa; sus brazos se contraen, como si quisiera ayudarla, pero se reprime en el último momento. Ella se siente agradecida de que le permita hacer esto por su cuenta.

Una vez que está en marcha, Kate le hace un gesto para que la siga y le guía a través del dormitorio, hacia el baño. Casi puede sentir el entusiasmo irradiando de él al ser capaz de ver un área tan privada de su vida. Probablemente se muere de ganas de explorar, de examinar cada centímetro de su habitación, pero se mantiene pegado a ella, con el brazo extendido tras su espalda como si temiera que pudiera sufrir un colapso en cualquier momento. A ella le sorprende comprobar que no le importa.

Kate saca lo necesario de su botiquín para cambiar la venda, y después se sienta en el taburete de madera que siempre tiene a mano en el baño; normalmente, para dejar la ropa.

– ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? – le pregunta ella mientras él se prepara y se lava las manos.

– Sí. He curado unos cuantos cortes y arañazos de Alexis – le sonríe él, y ella se tranquiliza por la confianza que le transmite.

Y de repente él está cerca, muy cerca, y sus manos se deslizan sobre el esparadrapo, buscando el mejor lugar para levantarlo de su piel. Su respiración acaricia la frente de Kate, y apoya su otra mano ligeramente al otro lado de su cabeza mientras retira cuidadosamente la venda.

Ella está casi segura de que su pulso se ha parado. ¿O es tan rápido que ya no puede sentirlo?

Kate cierra los ojos y se concede un momento para regocijarse en su roce, en su proximidad. Él la está matando, está segura de ello, pero sucumbir a causa de las caricias de Richard Castle no parece una mala forma de morir.

El dolor la devuelve a la realidad cuando él quita el esparadrapo del corte de su frente, y ella frunce el ceño y clava las uñas de su mano medio sana en su propia rodilla.

– Lo siento – dice él, y la consuela con su otra mano, sus dedos trazando círculos en su cuero cabelludo. Eso ayuda, y ella se concentra en ello mientras él termina de retirar la venda. No debe de tener buen aspecto, porque él contiene el aliento al ver la herida, y le pasa los dedos por encima como si deseara curarla con el roce. Y es posible que sea capaz, porque ella se siente como si estuviera flotando, atrapada en un limbo de dolor y placer. Los dedos de Castle dejan un rastro de calor mientras la consuelan y alivian, y ella podría rendirse ante él y quedarse así para siempre.

Él sigue trazando la herida sin darse cuenta, y es casi demasiado. El aire de la habitación está sofocándola, y ella se aclara la garganta. Eso parece sacar a Castle de su ensimismamiento, porque aparta las manos de su piel como si se hubiera quemado, y se gira hacia el lavabo para coger una gasa para limpiarle la herida.

Esto ha sido una mala idea. Cualquier sentimiento de rencor y enfado que tuviera Kate desde el verano se han desvanecido, o al menos, camuflado por este momento, el consuelo de tenerlo cerca arrastrando todo lo demás. Sus acciones parecen más afectuosas e íntimas de lo que deberían. Todos sus órganos cobran vida cuando él está cerca, pulsando, emanando calor. Pero ella quiere más, quiere sentirlo en todas partes, perderse en sus manos y nunca volver.

 _Tiene novia_ , se recuerda a sí misma, saliendo de su trance, y traga saliva en torno al nudo que la decepción le forma en la garganta.

Él está de vuelta, tan cerca que ella podría rozarle los muslos, la cintura, con tan solo mover un poco las manos. Él también parece nervioso, con los hombros tensos. Ella cierra los ojos mientras él empieza a limpiar el corte. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, poniéndole la carne de gallina, y ella finge que es por culpa de la humedad inesperada de la gasa.

Castle continúa su proceso, limpiando, desinfectando y volviendo a vendar, yendo demasiado rápido y no lo suficiente a la vez. Ella necesita algo de espacio; cada vez hace más calor. Su cuerpo está prácticamente vibrando de la tensión, y ella maldice a Castle en su cabeza por hacerle sentirse de esta manera.

Finalmente, él anuncia que ha terminado, y ella se levanta de un salto, olvidando sus lesiones durante un segundo. Pero su escayola choca contra la encimera y la fuerza del movimiento es demasiado para su cabeza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se queje del dolor, cada hematoma, rotura y torcedura luchando por hacerse notar. Sus rodillas ceden, y ella cae hacia delante, hacia Castle, casi gimoteando por el dolor. Él la atrapa, envolviéndola en su abrazo, fuerte y seguro, mientras ella entierra la cabeza en su hombro. Su mano izquierda aferra la camisa de Castle, haciéndose todavía más daño en la muñeca, pero ella necesita algo a lo que agarrarse. Kate respira trabajosamente, soltando un gruñido, frustrada consigo misma y con su cuerpo.

– Hey… shh, ya está. Estás bien, Kate – trata de calmarla Castle mientras le acaricia la espalda en grandes círculos, derritiendo el dolor con cada pasada.

Ella siente las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, lo que la frustra todavía más, porque no quiere llorar delante de él. Así que se aguanta y da un paso atrás, alejándose de su abrazo. Su cuerpo se ha calmado lo suficiente, por lo que se gira para empezar a limpiar los materiales del botiquín. Siente la mano de Castle todavía en su espalda, y rápidamente se pasa un dedo por debajo de los ojos para comprobar que no ha escapado ninguna lágrima.

– Kate…

– Gracias, Castle – le corta ella antes de que la situación se ponga demasiado seria, y se fuerza a sonreír. – Creo que me voy a dar una ducha. Todavía huelo a hospital y mi pelo está asqueroso – bromea, tratando de aligerar la tensión, pero dándole a la vez una razón para marcharse.

Él asiente, y ella ve la desilusión asentarse en sus facciones. Castle se da la vuelta para salir pero se gira de nuevo al llegar a la puerta.

– No puedes ducharte con la escayola.

Ella mira hacia el yeso.

– Mierda.

No había pensado en eso.

– Además, ¿cómo vas a lavarte el pelo cuando apenas puedes usar una mano?

– Yo… eh… – suspira ella. – Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que Lanie venga mañana – decide ella, desechando la esperanza de sentirse limpia esta noche.

– O… yo podría… ¿ayudarte?

– No voy a ducharme delante de ti, Castle – responde ella, sonrojándose.

Los ojos de Castle se oscurecen al verlo y ella está segura de que los dos están pensando lo mismo.

– No… eh, quiero decir… podrías darte un baño. Y yo podría… ¿ayudarte con el pelo? – él está tan nervioso que resulta adorable, pero su solución realmente no acaba con sus problemas.

– Aun así no puedo mojarme el yeso. Y seguiría estando desnuda en la bañera.

Él tose y se atraganta, y ella tiene que aguantarse la risa.

– Bueno – se recupera él. – Podemos envolver el yeso con bolsas de plástico y mantenerlo fuera del agua por si acaso. Puedes apoyarlo en el borde de la bañera con una toalla. Y podrías… no sé, llevar ropa interior o algo. Te prometo que no miraré, Beckett.

Ella resopla, nada convencida.

– O haré lo que pueda – añade Castle, con tono travieso, pero enseguida se pone serio de nuevo. – Solo quiero que estés relajada y limpia, y así no tienes que irte a la cama todavía oliendo a hospital…

Ella entrecierra los ojos. Definitivamente no la está convenciendo. Para nada. De ninguna manera. Pero… es verdad que quiere sentirse limpia. Y su pelo es un desastre lleno de nudos y grasa. Suspira.

– De acuerdo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Castle la había dejado de pie en su dormitorio para que se desvistiera mientras él iba a buscar una bolsa de plástico. Ella se las había apañado—con gran dificultad—para quitarse los leggins, pero se había dado cuenta enseguida de que necesitaría ayuda con la camiseta. Se la había puesto Lanie, así que no se había parado a pensar en cómo quitársela. Había intentado levantarla con la mano izquierda, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía acabar el proceso sin que le molestara la escayola, o sin que su muñeca se retorciese en un extraño ángulo que le causaba serio dolor.

Ella se balancea sobre los dedos de los pies, esperando a que vuelva Castle. Se muerde el labio al pensar en cómo pedirle que la desvista. Definitivamente, así no es como se había imaginado la primera vez que él viera su ropa interior.

 _¿Imaginado?_

Sí. Imaginado.

Él entra en la habitación, con un rollo de papel de plástico en la mano, pero para bruscamente al verla de pie y sin pantalones. Sus ojos le recorren el cuerpo, su mirada tropezando en sus piernas, y la cara de Kate se calienta, su corazón acelerándose con un hormigueo.

– Castle.

Él levanta la cabeza de pronto.

– Lo siento. Esto… sí. Vamos a envolver la escayola.

– Eh… Voy a necesitar ayuda. Para quitarme la camiseta – murmura ella, sonrojándose.

Lo ve soltar el aire, como si intentara tranquilizar su respiración, pero él no dice nada. Su cara no revela nada mientras él camina hacia ella, sin ninguna intención de hacerla sentirse más incómoda, por lo visto.

Castle deja el rollo de plástico en la cama y se sitúa delante de ella. Sus dedos bailan alrededor del borde de su camiseta de algodón, y él la levanta –más despacio de lo necesario—rozándole la piel por el camino. Ella se tensa, sus músculos contrayéndose y sus dientes cerrándose alrededor de su labio. Su corazón martillea contra sus costillas, como si quisiera escapar de su caja torácica, y ella ni siquiera intenta ocultar lo afectada que está. No quita sus ojos de él; no puede evitarlo. Los ojos de Castle están centrados en la camiseta, pero se encuentran con los de ella cuando la levanta sobre su pecho, y ella inspira temblorosamente. Él consigue sacar un brazo, y después pasa la prenda por encima de su cabeza antes de retirarla del brazo con el yeso. Su roce es cuidadoso, con atención para no causarle más dolor.

Él tira la camiseta hacia la cama, y ella observa cómo sus ojos se pasean por su cuerpo. En lugar de centrarse en su pecho como ella esperaba, los ojos de Castle se llenan de preocupación y culpa mientras le estudia el torso, moteado con hematomas, sus costillas tiñéndose de tonos púrpuras y azules.

Él pasa la mano sobre ellos, tan suavemente que ella tiene ganas de llorar, y ella le agarra la mano, retirándola de su cuerpo mientras le da un rápido apretón.

– Kate – suspira él, su voz cargada de arrepentimiento.

– Estoy bien, Castle. Me curaré.

– Pero…

– Castle. Estoy bien. No es culpa tuya, ¿te acuerdas? – Ella le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y él asiente y traga saliva. – Muy bien. Ahora, vamos, envuélveme el brazo.

* * *

El paraíso.

Allí es donde está ella, porque nunca se había sentido tan bien. Las manos de Castle le recorren el pelo, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras él masajea el champú entre sus mojados rizos. Sus dedos ofrecen la presión perfecta, y ella no puede evitar que su mente vague hacia otras actividades en las que sus dedos serían excelentes.

Está bastante segura de que se le ha escapado un gemido, porque él se está riendo de ella. A ella no podría importarle menos. Sus piernas están inclinadas, y su brazo izquierdo cruzado a través de su abdomen, tratando de que Castle no vea sus heridas. Es consciente de que es probable que él haya echado un vistazo a su cuerpo. Estaría sorprendida si no fuera así, pero en lugar de vergüenza y enfado, se da cuenta de que no le importa su escrutinio, sino de que disfruta del hecho de que él se sienta atraído por ella. Su cuerpo está muy relajado, lánguido, el agua caliente calmando sus músculos, drenándole la energía hasta que no le importa nada excepto conseguir que él nunca pare.

Castle conecta la ducha para aclarar el champú de su pelo, y eso todavía es mejor. Pasa su mano por su pelo para escurrir el agua y el jabón. Le acaricia el cuello y las orejas en el proceso, y ella se pellizca la piel del estómago para no perder la cabeza. Él tiene cuidado de no tocar la herida de su cabeza, y el corazón de Kate se suaviza ante su consideración. Dulce y cariñoso Castle.

Él se mantiene prácticamente en silencio durante el proceso, la tensión se está acumulando entre ellos, y ella siente como si debiera decir algo para romper el silencio, aunque no tiene ni idea de qué.

– ¿Qué tal está Gina?

 _Sí. Buen trabajo, Kate._

Nota cómo él se queda congelado, su mano deslizándose por su pelo mientras extiende el acondicionador hasta las puntas.

– Hemos roto.

 _Oh._

– Lo… lo siento, Castle.

¿De verdad lo siente?

– No te preocupes. Volver con ella fue un error.

Ella no sabe qué decir. Su corazón late con algo parecido a la esperanza; una mezcla entre felicidad y anticipación. Intenta tranquilizarse, sin estar muy segura de si debería seguir hablando del tema. Así que está soltero. ¿Y eso qué significa para ellos?

Si ella hubiera ido a los Hamptons con él, probablemente ahora estarían juntos. ¿Está preparada para esa posibilidad? ¿Y él? Kate no quiere ser el clavo que saca a otro clavo, aunque sospecha que ese papel ya lo jugó Gina después de su rechazo a la invitación de Castle. La confusión se adueña de su cabeza; su mente colapsándose aún más, después de todas las emociones de hoy.

Él aclara el acondicionador y estruja su pelo para desechar el exceso de agua.

– Me gusta tu pelo así de largo, Beckett – dice con voz grave, tan cerca de su oído que su estómago da un vuelco. Él le pasa los dedos por el cabello unas cuantas veces y ella se regodea en su caricia, intentando grabarla en su memoria.

Castle se levanta y ella siente cómo se desinfla por su ausencia.

– Yo… esto, supongo que querrás lavarte, así que te dejo intimidad – tartamudea él, y se gira hacia la puerta.

– ¿Castle? – Él se da la vuelta.

– ¿Sí?

– Gracias.

* * *

Rápidamente, Beckett hace uso de su gel de vainilla, una vez que Castle Cierra la puerta, intentando provocarse la cantidad mínima de dolor posible, y después se aclara y quita el tapón de la bañera. Está tan, tan relajada y satisfecha... Sin embargo, su cerebro es como un avispero con la nueva información sobre la ruptura de Castle con Gina, y ella no sabe qué hacer.

Se seca, dándose suaves golpecitos con la toalla en lugar de restregarla contra su maltrecha piel, y se las apaña para bajarse la ropa interior e incluso desabrocharse el sujetador, después de varios intentos. El movimiento le hace ver las estrellas, pero la alternativa es pedirle a Castle que lo haga, y definitivamente no están en ese punto de su relación. Al menos, todavía. Se pone ropa interior limpia y una larga camisa que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo; sus extremidades pesadas mientras intenta maniobrar con la prenda. Su mano izquierda recorre lentamente los botones hasta que está vestida completamente. Sonríe por un segundo, orgullosa de sí misma, disfrutando de cada instante de independencia que pueda conseguir. Su brazo roto palpita y su sonrisa se desvanece; el dolor alertándola de que es hora de tomarse otra pastilla. Pero los medicamentos la adormecen, y ella no quiere despedirse de Castle todavía.

Entrando en el salón lo ve fregando y limpiando la cocina, y lo doméstico de la acción le hace ver en un flash cómo podría ser su futuro.

Le observa trabajar, estudiando su espalda, sus anchos hombros, y siente las ya casi permanentes mariposas en su estómago, su corazón contrayéndose mientras se imagina el cuerpo de Castle cubriendo el suyo, moviéndose mientras ella yace sobre las sábanas.

– Hola, Castle – dice, antes de que su imaginación vaya más lejos.

Él se da la vuelta y sonríe, sus ojos recorriendo su nuevo atuendo y los mechones de pelo húmedo que ya se empiezan a rizar enmarcándole la cara.

– Hola – responde él con los ojos brillantes. – ¿Te encuentras mejor?

– Sí, pero me duele mucho el brazo, así que creo que me voy a tomar la pastilla y meterme en la cama pronto.

– Ah, claro, deja que te la acerque – dice él, chasqueando los dedos mientras busca un vaso.

– Pero, eh… todavía no – le detiene ella. Él la mira, esperando a que le diga qué quiere. Ella inspira hondo. – ¿Podrías… te importaría cepillarme el pelo?

Él se queda quieto, mirándola durante un segundo, y entonces asiente. Él parece maravillado, sus ojos reluciendo con admiración ante lo mucho que ella le está dejando hacer, lo mucho que le está aceptando en su casa, en su vida. El hecho de que él esté de nuevo soltero hace la situación aún más seria, y el ligero pánico que le recorre el cuerpo cada vez que se plantea algo así está de vuelta, minando su excitación y dejándola completamente confusa.

Ella va rápidamente a por el cepillo y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá de medio lado, cruzando las piernas sobre los cojines. Él se acerca hasta sentarse a sus espaldas, lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiera reclinarse contra su pecho si quisiera. Él coge el cepillo de su mano, sus dedos acariciando los de ella con el gesto.

Castle comienza a trabajar, separando los mechones con su mano para después pasarles el cepillo de forma casi experta. Beckett no sabe qué prefiere, Castle lavándole el pelo, o cepillándolo. Pero entonces se acuerda de su niñez, de los recuerdos de su madre haciendo exactamente lo mismo, haciéndola sentirse más joven y a salvo. Su columna casi tiembla de la emoción, y su cerebro bulle de satisfacción.

Él termina, dejando el cepillo junto a ellos, pero antes de que ella pueda moverse él empieza a jugar con su pelo, pasando los dedos por él unas cuantas veces para separarlo en tres mechones, y entonces empieza a hacer una trenza.

– ¿Sabes trenzar el pelo? – pregunta ella, sorprendida, y a la vez… no.

– Alexis – es todo lo que dice él, y ella asiente, esperando esa respuesta.

Sus manos se mueven de forma experta por su pelo; sus dedos acariciándole ocasionalmente el cuello, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Ella le alcanza una goma elástica que estaba enrollada alrededor del mango del cepillo y él asegura la trenza al final.

Ella estira las piernas, se da la vuelta para mirarlo, su hombro apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Quiere darle las gracias, por muchas cosas, pero las palabras no serían suficientes. Él le está sonriendo de nuevo, la misma sonrisa que le ha dedicado durante toda la noche; el amor y el cariño mezclados en la curva de sus labios.

Kate traga saliva, fija la mirada en su sonrisa y hace lo que ha querido hacer durante toda la tarde, todo el verano. Presiona sus labios contra los de él, pasando su brazo menos maltrecho alrededor de su cuello para acercarse más a él. Al principio, él se queda congelado, en shock, pero cuando ella le da un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior vuelve a la vida, devolviéndoselo mientras bebe de ella. Kate suelta un gemido, profundiza el beso y él le acaricia los labios con la lengua. Ella se abre para él, su lengua, su boca… todo está haciendo que su cabeza dé vueltas, y sus sentidos entran en sobrecarga cuando él le posa una mano en el muslo. Ella se levanta, intenta acercarse más, sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, pero se olvida de sus lesiones, que vuelven a la carga con una aguda punzada de dolor, y le hacen soltar un grito, rompiendo el beso mientras se hunde de nuevo en el sofá.

¿Qué tiene Castle que le hace olvidar que está herida?

– Kate, ¿estás bien? Lo siento muchísimo – él le pasa la mano por la frente, los hombros, sin saber qué hacer para aliviar su dolor.

– No pasa nada, Castle. No es culpa tuya – responde, tragando saliva.

Se inclina hacia delante y apoya su frente contra la de él, respirando hondo mientras intenta calmar su dolor, su corazón y su excitación. Acaricia los labios de Castle con los suyos brevemente, tranquilizándolos a ambos, y juguetea con los pelos de su nuca mientras se apoya contra su pecho.

– Kate. Esto es… ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta él, su mano todavía sobre su muslo, trazando dibujos, impidiéndole concentrarse.

– Es… Es lo que quiero, Castle. Lo he querido durante mucho tiempo – murmura ella, y él frunce el ceño.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio – confirma ella. – Pero, ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana? A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría continuar, me duele todo, y debería descansar.

Le acaricia el labio con el pulgar, su corazón contrayéndose cuando él deposita un minúsculo beso en su dedo.

– Por supuesto, Kate. Iré a por tu pastilla.

Él se levanta, pasándole una mano por el pelo al moverse, y ella decide seguirle. No quiere separarse de él.

Se toma la pastilla, observándole, incapaz de apartar la mirada, y a él parece sucederle lo mismo. La adoración y la felicidad se desbordan de sus ojos. Y de los de ella, seguro.

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él una vez que se acaba el agua, y tira de él hacia el dormitorio, aunque suavemente para no hacerse más daño en la muñeca.

– ¿Kate? – dice él, la confusión evidente en su tono cuando se da cuenta de adónde le guía ella.

– ¿Te quedas conmigo? – pregunta ella a modo de explicación en cuanto llegan a su dormitorio.

Sabe que probablemente es demasiado pronto, pero decide culpar a la medicación, a sus heridas, aunque lo cierto es que le duele más pensar en la idea de quedarse sola. No quiere que su noche se termine.

Los ojos de Castle muestran sorpresa ante su petición, y ella no puede evitar ponerse de puntillas para fundir sus labios una vez más. Él la mantiene allí, sorbiendo de ella, y Kate siente el familiar calor volver al interior de su cuerpo. Nunca había estado más frustrada por sus lesiones. Se separan, y ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho, con la oreja pegada a su corazón. Le pasa el brazo bueno alrededor de la cintura mientras su escayola descansa contra su estómago. Le mantiene allí, inhalando su aroma, y nota cómo él hace lo mismo.

– Me quedo.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _N/T: Siento muchísimo el retraso al subir este último capítulo, y siento no haber podido responder a vuestros comentarios en persona, pero muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos. Es lo que me anima a continuar. Esta ha sido mi traducción número 30, y quería traducir una historia con tres capítulos para celebrarlo, así que espero que os haya gustado._

 _Voy a apartarme de las traducciones durante un tiempo para poder dedicarme a mis historias originales. Para quien no las conozca, podéis encontrarlas en mi perfil paralelo, SeriesTherapy. Y para los que ya lleváis aquí un tiempo: ahora va en serio. Tengo dos multichapters preparados, y comenzaré a subirlos en cuanto sienta que están a punto. Espero que sigáis por aquí para leerlos._

 _Un saludo, y hasta la próxima._


End file.
